


Hanukkah Socks

by cowboykylux



Series: Modern Kylo (Solo Triplets AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Solo triplets, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren, Triplet Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Trying to find a good present for your boyfriend was harder than you thought previously, but like with all things, your first instinct is your best instinct.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Modern Kylo (Solo Triplets AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hanukkah Socks

Kylo had the biggest feet you’ve ever seen in your entire life, and you think, he could use some socks. So you go to the mall and you look for some socks and then of course when you can’t find them and decide that the whole idea is stupid, you call his brother Ben.

“Don’t bother with socks,” Ben tells you, “What you should _really_ get Kylo are a new pair of gloves for when he rides his motorcycle.”

And that seems like a good alternative, so you go to the bike shop and you look for some gloves but they’re all fresh out of the kind he likes, the kind that are finger-less but still cover his knuckles enough, and that’s when you meet his co-worker Hux.

“Gloves? He doesn’t need gloves,” Hux tells you, “What you should look for for Kylo is a new pair of headphones. He won’t stop bitching that the speakers have blown in the pair that he has.”

And that sounds pretty reasonable, so you go to the electronics store and you look for some headphones but they don’t have any that are a middle ground price, either way too cheap and easy to break, or way too expensive for what the thing is, and that’s when you bump into his cousin, Rey.

“Headphones? No way he’ll break them in a week,” She tells you, “What you should try and find is something he’ll eat. God knows that man loves to eat.”

And she’s right after all, he does love to eat, so you go to the supermarket and look for all his favorite snacks and foods that he’s too lazy to buy, but then you think that he won’t have them anymore once he eats them, and that’s not so special, and it’s while you’re browsing the aisles that you bump into his other brother Matty.

“Food? He always eats food,” Matty tells you, “You should make him something yourself, something small that he can cherish forever.”

And that sounds like just about the best damn idea you’ve gotten all day, between his brother and his coworker and his cousin, so you go home and spend an hour and a half on a card filled with love, sealed in an envelope with a piece of tape and a kiss, and it’s when you put the card on the counter that Kylo comes home.

“A card? For me?” Kylo tells you, “No one’s made me a card in years and years, thank you.”

And when he hugs you, the kind of hug where it’s just shy of too tight, where it’s just barely lifting you up off the floor, you know that there’s really nothing more special and perfect than this.

And then you smack him with a laugh when he asks, “Any chance for some Hanukkah socks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: 
> 
> If I could indulge some more, what about same reader putting together something special or getting a gift for Kylo for Hanukkah?


End file.
